Naruto : Un Nuevo Camino
by Kurai henkan
Summary: Traducción. Afectado por una pesadilla causada por el Kyuubi, Naruto se dispone a aprender la verdadera razón de ser Hokage. Cuidado mundo ninja, ¡un nuevo Naruto Uzumaki ha llegado! Estrictamente NaruIno. Otros emparejamientos secretas. No Harem. Clasificado M por Violencia.
1. La Pesadilla

**Hola soy Kurai henkan y esta es la primera traducción que hago y si leyeron bien esta es una traducción todo el crédito por la historia va a keybledar43. ****La historia tendrá lugar dos días antes de Naruto conozca a Jiraiya.**

**Renuncia de derechos: no soy dueño de Naruto ni esta historia. **

**Naruto: Un Nuevo Camino**

**La Pesadilla**

* * *

_La oscuridad era todo lo que veía. Era una consumidora oscuridad sin el más leve indicio de la luz. Trató de recordar a donde estaba, pero no pudo. Incluso el tiempo parecía ser consumido por la infinita oscuridad. Trató de mover las manos, pero las encontró inútiles, intentó caminar, pero se encontró que no había suelo bajo sus pies. Un pequeño destello rojo ilumino la oscuridad. Se volvió hacia la luz y trató de acercarse a ella, no tiene sentido en permanecer en la oscuridad el pensó. Se encontró flotando hacia la luz y mientras se acercaba comenzó a hacer otros colores. En primer lugar se encontró con que la luz era en realidad un círculo, en segundo lugar, se encontró con que el orbe rojo tenía una hendidura negro en el centro._

_" __**Naruto **__" Una voz gruñó. De repente, la luz llenó la oscuridad y la figura de un zorro gigante llenó sus ojos. Naruto trató de huir, pero descubrió que no podía moverse. Muchos pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza, pero uno solo se hizo más evidente, '¿Por qué estaba el zorro fuera de su jaula?'_

_" Naruto " una nueva voz gimió. El rubio se volvió hacia la fuente de la voz y se encontró con la figura ensangrentada de una chica de pelo rosa. Ahora partida a la mitad, con el pelo de color rosa una vez sedoso ahora estaba pintado color carmesí de sangre y sus penetrantes ojos verdes eran opacos y sin vida._

_" ¡Sakura! " Naruto gritó con desesperación. Trató de ir y ayudar a la chica, pero antes de que se pudiera tratar de mover, la gigante pata del zorro se estrelló contra la chica._

_" **¿Ves lo inútil que eres ahora?, ¿puedes finalmente sentir la debilidad que crees que es fuerza?** " dijo el zorro con diversión . "**¡Ahora te mostrare la verdadera desesperación!**"_

_El entorno cambian a la de una llanura cubierta de hierba manchada de sangre. Los cadáveres se veían por todas partes. Uno de un adolescente de pelo negro con una camisa azul con sangre, un hombre enmascarado con el pelo plateado, un anciano con túnicas rojas que habían estado una vez en blanco y finalmente uno de su primer amigo y maestro, Iruka. Naruto perdió todo el aire en ese momento y él no pudo evitar ahogarse a lo que estaba viendo, las lágrimas fluyeron libremente de sus ojos y por primera vez en años, sollozó._

_" **Lamentable humano, no has visto nada todavía** ", el zorro gruñó antes de aparecer en el campo y que envuelve todo con el fuego._

* * *

Naruto se despertó de un sobresalto. Lágrimas frescas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras trataba de dar sentido a lo que estaba pasando exactamente. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y encontró con que estaba cubierto de sudor. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró en su habitación tendido con seguridad en su cama. Echó una mirada a una fotografía solitaria en su mesita de noche y suspiró de alivio. Era una fotografía del equipo 7, donde formó sus primeros lazos y ganó un nuevo respeto por sí mismo.

Cuando Naruto había sido un niño nadie le hablaría ni lo reconocería. Había pensado que era porque había sido inicialmente algo tímido para hablar con otros niños, pero cuando se le fue su timidez se encontró con que él todavía no podía hacer amigos. Fue en ese momento cuando empezó a pensar que había algo malo en él. Si nadie quería ser su amigo, entonces era porque él era un bicho raro entre todos. El Tercer Hokage, su figura de abuelo, le había dicho que él era tan normal como todos los demás y que la gente le ignoraba debido a su propia ignorancia. Cuando su condición de jinchuuriki salió a la luz, Naruto había pensado en sí mismo como un demonio y nada mas. No fue hasta que Iruka declaró lo contrario, que Naruto pensó en sí mismo como su propia persona. Después de esto, se había hecho un ninja de Konoha y puesto en el equipo 7.

Naruto sonrió a cómo las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora tenía amigos irremplazables y que había en realidad entrado a las rondas finales de los exámenes chuunin. Por supuesto que habían habido problemas, pero él y su equipo habían podido hacer frente. Todo su equipo había pasado pero Sakura había sido descalificado por haber empatado con Ino, una chica que Naruto realmente no conocía mucho excepto de su amor por Sasuke. Pensando en los exámenes chuunin, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en Orochimaru. El hombre les había destrozado por completo sin romper a sudar y había marcado Sasuke con el sello de maldición que desordeno el comportamiento del pelinegro. Había sido incapaz de proteger a su amigo al igual que cuando Haku, un chico que conoció cumpliendo su primera misión, había 'matado' a Sasuke. Las dos veces Naruto se había basado en la ayuda del Kyuubi para proteger a sus amigos.

Naruto se estremeció ante la idea del Kyuubi. Pensando en el zorro de nueve colas había traído de vuelta la pesadilla de la que acababa de despertar. Todo había sido tan real y él había sido demasiado débil para hacer algo. Sólo había sido un sueño, pero sí tenía mucha razón. Naruto no había sido capaz de ayudar a sus amigos con sus propias fuerzas y se había visto obligado a utilizar el Kyuubi para protegerlos, una criatura que no quería más que hacer a todos ellos cenizas. Naruto se sintió verdaderamente débil por primera vez desde que se había hecho genin. Con el fin de proteger a sus amigos Naruto tenia que entrenar duro y volverse más fuerte.

"Sí". Naruto susurró, "No voy a dejar a nadie herir a mis amigos nunca más."

Naruto se levantó de la cama y recogió sus dispersas ropas. Primero él cogió sus pantalones de color naranja y una camisa de color negro. Rápidamente se los puso y caminó hacia su tirada chaqueta. Al ponerse la chaqueta pensó en la limpieza del apartamento. Sólo habían pasado un mes y medio desde que se limpió, pero él sentía que era mejor limpiar ahora antes de que se ponga sucio. Caminó hacia la puerta de su apartamento, evitando pisar alguna de la basura que estaba en el piso, y se puso sus sandalias ninja. Un trote rápido por la ciudad sin duda despejaría su mente del sueño.

* * *

Cuando salió de su departamento noto que todavía estaba oscuro. Encogiéndose de hombros saltó fuera del edificio y corrió hacia el lugar que le ayudaría a calmarse, el Monumento Hokage. Desde que el Tercero le había llevado allí Naruto le había hecho su lugar especial. Algo acerca de estar en la cabeza de su ídolo, el Cuarto Hokage, parecía calmarlo. Se acordó de que había estado allí cuando decidió que sería Hokage. En ese momento sólo había pensado en ser reconocido, pero ahora que pensaba en ello, realmente no sabía de lo que se trataba ser Hokage.

Sabía que iba a ser un largo tiempo hasta saber la verdadera razón detrás de ser Hokage. Un Hokage era el responsable de la protección de todo el mundo en el pueblo, pero, ¿Que les despertó el deseo de protegerlos? ¿Qué fue lo que los llevó a poner sus vidas ante el pueblo? Naruto prometió a sí mismo responder a estas preguntas, pero por ahora él sabía una cosa. Esa pesadilla con el Kyuubi le había abierto los ojos. En este momento él era débil, pero con suficiente entrenamiento sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a toda su gente preciada. Tal vez ese era el camino para aprender la respuesta de la razón de ser Hokage, pero por ahora sólo se centraría en ser más fuerte con el fin de proteger a sus amigos.

"¿Has oído eso?" Naruto gritó a la aldea. El sol se asomo y brilló en el rubio con bigotes, que muestra la determinación en sus ojos azules. "No voy a dejar a nadie herir a mis amigos. No más juegos, de ahora en adelante no voy a defraudar a nadie!"

**Fin**

* * *

**Este capitulo es solo la introducción los siguientes serán mas largos. Disculpen si tuve mala ortografía y si me equivoque en la traducción por favor comenten para saber de mis errores o si les gusto. Y repito por si acaso la historia no es mía yo solo la traduje. **


	2. Cómo Mejorar

**Aquí esta el capitulo que lo disfruten.**

******Renuncia de derechos: no soy dueño de Naruto ni esta historia.**

**Naruto: Un Nuevo Camino**

**Cómo mejorar**

* * *

Naruto caminaba hacia la academia ninja. Eran ya las once de la mañana por lo que era recreo en la academia lo que significa que él podría hablar con Iruka. El día de hoy Naruto había tenido una epifanía y juro hacerse más fuerte, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Todo lo que Naruto había hecho antes fue rogar por un nuevo jutsu y ahora que pensaba en ello, realmente no era una manera de hacerse más fuerte. Claro que tenía un poderoso jutsu, pero si él no tiene la formación adecuada, entonces el jutsu no estaría en su máximo poder y se necesitaría mucho tiempo para golpear a un oponente hábil. Naruto decidió que, a fin de mejorar iría a la raíz de las cosas, en este caso la academia. Iruka había conocido a Naruto casi tanto tiempo como el Tercero y tenía una buena idea de cuáles eran las deficiencias de Naruto.

El rubio entró en la academia y se dirigió hacia el salón de Iruka. Fue un poco nostálgico caminar por los pasillos de la academia y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Claro que no fueron los más felices de los recuerdos ya que había sido un paria y había sido alejado por todos, pero todavía había algunos buenos recuerdos. Al igual que las veces que iba a hacer travesuras con Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba. Aquellos habían sido tiempos más simples, donde la única preocupación era qué sabor de ramen obtendría si Iruka lo llevaba a comer. Ahora tenía que preocuparse acerca de las misiones, cada vez más fuerte y sobre todo la protección de los preciados para él.

"Hey Iruka-sensei," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Naruto?" Iruka exclamó con una sonrisa, "Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno ..." Naruto se apagó y volvió la mirada hacia la ventana abierta que tenía una visión clara de los estudiantes de la academia que juegan a ser ninjas. Iruka dio a Naruto una expresión preocupada. No era normal que Naruto fuera serio. Los puños de Naruto se apretaron antes de mirar a Iruka de nuevo, esta vez con determinación ardiente en sus ojos.

"Quiero ser más fuerte." Naruto dijo en toda seriedad, "Quiero ser capaz de proteger a las personas cercanas a mí y con el fin de hacerlo tengo que ser mucho más fuerte."

"Naruto". Iruka le susurró con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba orgulloso de que su antiguo estudiante había encontrado un camino para hacerse más fuerte. Muchos ninjas tenían diferentes unidades, algunos tenían la venganza, necesidad de ser reconocidos y algunos lo hicieron por honor.

"Así que quería preguntarle acerca de lo que crees que debería mejorar." Naruto miró a Iruka con nada más que la seriedad escrita en su rostro, "Yo sé que usted no ha sido mi sensei durante mucho tiempo, pero me gustaría saber cuáles eran mis puntos débiles cuando yo estaba aquí."

Iruka sonrió con orgullo a su estudiante, solo Naruto le daría una sorpresa como esta. "Bueno Naruto cuando estabas aquí tenías poco o ningún talento en genjutsu. Su ninjutsu fue ..." Iruka pensó en el Jutsu Sexy y se aclaró la garganta, "Tu ninjutsu mostró gran promesa mientras que su taijutsu mostró poco. Sé que han mejorado en ambas cosas, tu combate con Kiba lo probó, pero veo que todavía tiene algunos problemas con genjutsu ".

Naruto se pasó una mano por su pelo, un hábito que tenía cuando pensaba en algo que será difícil. "¿Estás diciendo que todas mis habilidades necesitan trabajar?"

Iruka negó con la cabeza. "No, en absoluto Naruto, lo que estoy diciendo es que su genjutsu es lo que necesita más trabajo." Dijo. "Sugiero que le preguntes a Kakashi lo que piensa también ya que él es el más familiarizado con sus habilidades actuales."

"Lo tengo." Naruto sonrió a Iruka y caminó hacia la puerta. "Voy a buscar a Kakashi-sensei ahora, gracias por todo!" Con eso Naruto salió corriendo de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Iruka se rió entre dientes. "Ese Naruto ... él nunca deja de sorprenderme."

* * *

Naruto estaba actualmente en los campos de entrenamiento del equipo 7. Él había estado buscando a Kakashi en varios lugares, pero no lo había encontrado. Había intentado primero la librería que Kakashi visitaba con frecuencia. Después intentó el monumento de piedra, pero él no había estado allí. Sin más opciones Naruto decidió buscar en los campos de entrenamiento.

"Yo," dijo una voz detrás de él.

Naruto casi saltó fuera de su piel y miró ferozmente a Kakashi. "¿Qué demonios fue eso? Usted no puede simplemente ir y aparecer detrás de alguien así!"

Kakashi dio a Naruto una sonrisa de ojo. "Veo que me estabas buscando."

Naruto dio al jonin una mirada de perplejidad. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Fácil, te he estado siguiendo." Dijo Kakashi. "Cuando yo iba a la tienda de libros te vi acercarte a ella. Al principio pensé que iba a conocer por fin a otra persona que gozaba de la perfección que es la serie Icha Icha pero vi que salias y ibas a la piedra conmemorativa, fue en este punto que supe que me estabas buscando. "

Naruto sonrió a su sensei. "Pues tengo que pedirte un favor."

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto el jonin.

La cara de Naruto se puso seria y miró a Kakashi al ojo. "Quiero que me digas cuales son mis fuerzas y debilidades y me digas que mejorar."

Kakashi alzó una ceja visible a esto. No era un comportamiento típico de Naruto pedir una evaluación. Justo ayer había estado gritando que iba a pasar los exámenes chuunin sin ponerse a sudar. "¿A qué viene este cambio, Naruto?"

Naruto suspiró y apretó los puños, él realmente no quería recordar la pesadilla. "Sentí como si yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a mis amigos." Naruto volvió su mirada hacia el pequeño lago al lado del campo de entrenamiento, "Quiero ser más fuerte con el fin de protegerlos."

Kakashi miró con orgullo a su estudiante, si sólo su sensei pudiera verlo. "Bueno Naruto por lo que veo tienes mucho que mejorar, pero no por mucho. Primero tienes que ampliar tu lista de jutsus, hasta el momento sólo conoces el clon de sombra. Te voy a dar algunos pergaminos con jutsu dependiendo de su afinidad elemental, pero ya llegaremos a eso más adelante. También tiene que trabajar en una forma de disipar genjutsu ya que no tienes talento en ello. "

"Su taijutsu es ni malo ni bueno por lo que sugiero escoger un estilo y trabajar en el." Kakashi sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Naruto: "Ahora quiero que pongas un poco de chakra en el papel, esto nos dirá cual es tu afinidad elemental."

Naruto hizo lo indicado y vio como el papel se dividió por la mitad. "¿Qué significa eso sensei?"

Kakashi asintió antes de sacar un par de pergaminos. "Esto significa que usted tiene afinidad al viento. Este es probablemente el elemento más peligroso, ya que no sólo es potente, sino que también muy difícil de controlar." Kakashi dio los pergaminos a Naruto, "Aquellos contiene algunos de los jutsu viento que he copiado con los años pero no trates de usarlos hasta que hayas entrenado con el chakra de viento."

Naruto asintió a Kakashi. "No te preocupes Kakashi-sensei te doy mi palabra de que no lo haré." Naruto le dio una mirada confusa y se pasó una mano por el pelo, "Pero ¿cómo voy a entrenar con el chakra de viento?"

Kakashi dio una sonrisa de ojo a su alumno. "Bueno Naruto con el fin de poder utilizar jutsu de viento de forma segura es necesario completar dos ejercicios. Primero hay que dividir una hoja por la mitad con el uso de su chakra." Kakashi tomó una hoja, que se dividió en dos, "El corte tiene que ser limpio, si no es una división perfecta, entonces tienes que volver a intentarlo hasta que llegue a una. El segundo ejercicio es muy similar a la primera sólo que esta vez tiene que cortar una roca en medio. Esto requerirá más chakra que el ejercicio de la hoja, pero estoy seguro de que va salir adelante. "

Naruto sonrió con emoción. "Gracias Kakashi sensei lo haré lo mejor posible." Guardó los pergaminos y se volvió para irse. "Hasta luego sensei."

"Naruto, espera." Kakashi instruyó.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Quiero que me encuentres aquí mañana a las diez de la mañana, vamos a discutir el entrenamiento para los exámenes de chuunin." Kakashi dijo: "Yo no quiero que llegues tarde."

A Naruto le cayo una gota de sudor por el costado de su cabeza. "Esto viene de ti sensei." Dijo Naruto inexpresivo "Bien no voy a llegar tarde." Con eso Naruto dejó a los campos de entrenamiento, decidido a dividir la hoja ese mismo día.

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado contra un árbol con una hoja en la mano. Él había estado tratando el ejercicio de la hoja, pero no pudo hacer ni el más pequeño de los cortes. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde su charla con Kakashi y Naruto ahora sabía por qué Kakashi había dicho que el viento era el elemento más difícil de controlar. Naruto siempre fue impaciente, por lo que no podía quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo. Fue una de las otras cosas que Naruto iba a necesitar trabajar, ya que probablemente tendría que hacer misiones de tipo sigilo en el futuro. Naruto dio una sonrisa astuta de pensar en todas las misiones que podría tomar cuando se hiciera más fuerte. Claro que quería ser capaz de proteger a sus amigos, pero eso no significaba que dedicaría toda su vida a ello.

Una vez más, Naruto puso chakra en la hoja. Por alguna razón, su control de chakra se había vuelto mucho peor y que no era capaz de enfocarlo. Trató de pensar en cosas afiladas mientras trataba de moldear su chakra. Finalmente imaginó una espada y trató de imitarlo con chakra viento. Cuando por fin se cansó, Naruto miró la hoja y vio un pequeño corte en la parte inferior. No era mucho, pero era algo, por lo menos se notaba que estaba en el camino correcto.

Naruto sonrió. "Sólo unos pocos ajustes en el chakra y voy a ser capaz de cortar la hoja en poco tiempo!" Naruto, una vez más, puso chakra en la hoja antes de tratar de hacer que tome la forma de una espada, pero era demasiado difícil enfocar su chakra, "Maldita sea, tengo que trabajar en mi control de chakra de nuevo. Supongo que estoy un poco oxidado de alguna manera ".

Naruto se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde. Si tuviera que adivinar diría que era por lo menos seis de la tarde. Él oyó su gruñido de estómago y decidió que ya era hora de comer, tal vez una visita a Ichiraku regresaría su control de chakra a la normalidad. Naruto suspiró feliz y se levantó. Se estiró un poco antes de regresar a la aldea. Había ido a un pequeño claro cerca de los campos de entrenamiento del equipo 7 y encontró que es un buen lugar para su formación. Podría haber ido a entrenar en los campos de entrenamiento reales, pero siempre había gente que iba allí y que seguramente interrumpiría su entrenamiento.

Naruto desestimó esos pensamientos. Ahora estaba en la ciudad, gracias a ir saltando a través de los tejados de la aldea, y ya podía oler ramen en el aire. La misma comida que había sido hecha por los dioses y entrego a las humildes manos de los seres humanos. Se fijó en el olor y cerró los ojos, dejando que su nariz le guiara a su próxima comida. De repente se encontró con algo suave y cayó sobre su trasero.

"¡Mira por donde vas!" Oyó a una voz femenina, "¿Naruto?"

Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró con pelo rubio platino y ojos azules. "¿Ino?" Naruto se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Los ojos de Ino se retorcieron. "¿No se supone que me ayudes a levantarme?" Ino estaba aún donde había caído y señalando a sí misma.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" Naruto preguntó confundida.

Ino suspiró. "Ayúdame, ¿quieres?" Ino levantó la mano y Naruto lo tomó en la suya. El contacto de sus manos desnudas los hizo sonrojar ligeramente a ambos "G-gracias."

Naruto se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Claro no hay problema." Se dio cuenta de que Ino estaba en su ropa de civil, lo que significa que probablemente estaba en un descanso de sus deberes de ninja, "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Estoy en busca de algo para comer." Ino explicó: "Desde que mis padres están fuera no tengo nada para comer en casa."

Naruto asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión. "Oye, ¿qué tal si vas a comer conmigo?" Naruto le sonrió a Ino y sacó su billetera de sapo, "yo estaba en camino ya que estoy bastante hambriento ya que he estado entrenando todo el día."

Ino miró un poco sorprendido. "¿Quieres ir conmigo?" Ino tenía un ligero rubor en su rostro ante la idea de ser invitada a salir a comer por un chico. Era cierto que ella actuó coqueta alrededor de Sasuke pero en el fondo era una chica tímida, no a nivel de Hinata pero aún tímida, "¿E-estás seguro?"

"Por supuesto que estoy seguro. ¡Vamos!" Con eso Naruto tomó la mano de Ino y corrió a Ichiraku, sólo de oler el ramen de lejos tenía su boca babeando. Él era completamente inconsciente de ligero rubor de Ino por supuesto.

Los dos entraron al puesto y se sentaron. Pronto un hombre que llevaba un delantal salió. El hombre tenía una cara de alegría y paz, le dio al puesto un ambiente hogareño. El nombre del hombre era Teuchi y él era una de las personas que no tenían ningún resentimiento hacia Naruto debido a el zorro sellado dentro de él. Él y su hija, Ayame había sido algunas de las primeras personas que eran preciadas para Naruto.

"Hola Naruto, ¿quién es tu amiga?" Teuchi preguntó con una sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió y señaló a su compañera rubia. "Ella es Ino, la encontré buscando un lugar para comer, así que la traje aquí." Naruto explicó, "¿Dónde está Ayame?"

Teuchi sonrió y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Ella salió a comprar algunos ingredientes para un nuevo sabor de ramen que estoy creando." El hombre sabía lo que esto haría que el niño y la reacción siempre fue divertido. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Ino lo miró con extrañeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando ligeramente.

"¡Un nuevo sabor de ramen!" Naruto exclamó con alegría: "¿Estás buscando a alguien que te de su opinión?"

Teuchi rió y negó con la cabeza. "Gracias por ser voluntario Naruto." Teuchi dijo: "Como siempre los primeros dos cuencos estarán en la casa."

"¡Muy bien!" Naruto exclamó con felicidad. Podría haber parecido una mala jugada por parte de Teuchi pero teniendo en cuenta lo que Naruto consumía no fue tan malo.

Ino miró a Naruto extraña. No había visto este lado de Naruto desde que lo conoció. Él todavía era ruidoso pero parecía más tranquilo y más feliz que todas las otras veces que lo había visto. Cuando pensaba en ello, nunca llegó a conocer a el rubio. Cuando estaban en la academia no estaba interesada en conocerlo. A diferencia de los otros niños, que trataron a Naruto como una peste, ella lo trató como trataba a todos los demás. No fue hasta que Naruto derrotó a Kiba, tomando a todos por sorpresa, que estaba interesada en aprender más del rubio.

"¿Qué van a ordenar ustedes dos?" Teuchi preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Voy a ordenar miso ramen y mantén trayendo." Naruto sonrió y se volvió hacia Ino, "¿Qué vas a ordenar?"

Ino tomó un menú de la mesa y paso a través de él. "Voy a tener un plato de ramen de pollo." Ino puso el menú hacia abajo y vio que Naruto la miraba de forma divertida, "¿Qué pasa?"

Naruto miró a Ino extrañado y la miró de arriba a abajo. "¿Por qué estás ordenando sólo un tazón? Usted debe pedir más de uno." Naruto dijo: "El ramen aquí tiene un sabor tan bueno que usted tiene que pedir más de uno."

Ino frunció el ceño. "Yo no soy como tú. Tengo que mantener mi figura y no puedo ir comiendo tantos cuencos de ramen como quiera." Se cruzó de brazos y se alejó de Naruto.

"¿Por qué te enojas?" Naruto preguntó con una mirada extrañada, "No es como si subieras de peso. Somos ninjas asi que siempre estamos haciendo ejercicio. ¿Por qué estás vigilando lo que comes?"

Ino suspiró. "Simplemente no entiendes a las mujeres, Naruto." Teuchi llegó con los cuencos y los puso delante de los dos adolescentes, "A diferencia de ti, yo controlo lo que como."

* * *

Naruto y Ino caminaban por las calles de Konoha. Ellos estaban de camino a casa de Ino, ya que ella dijo que era lo que se suponía que un caballero tenia que hacer. Naruto no entendía realmente esto, pero simplemente hizo lo que Ino dijo. El sol se estaba poniendo y había unas cuantas personas que caminan por las calles. Ino se dio cuenta de las miradas que le daban a Naruto, pero vio que él estaba felizmente ignorándolas. Eran las mismas miradas que los padres daban a Naruto cuando fueron a recoger a sus hijos. Era una mirada de miedo mezclado con resentimiento. Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una mano se movió delante de ella.

"Inooo, oye Ino ¿estás bien?" Naruto continuó a agitar su mano hasta que Ino lo apartó, "Así que estas viva después de todo."

Ino se sonrojó de vergüenza. "¿Qué quieres?" Ino dijo con irritación.

Naruto señaló las casas de la calle. "¿Dónde está tu casa? Usted dijo que era en este bloque, pero usted no dijo cuál era." Explicó.

Ino suspiró. "No sé Naruto, tal vez es la casa que tiene un cartel con mi apellido." Ino señaló una casa con un letrero que decía 'Tienda de Flores Yamanaka'.

Naruto hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos, "Hablas mucho para alguien que comio cuatro cuencos de ramen."

El aire se enfrió y Ino miró a Naruto. "¿Qué fue eso?" Ella siseó con un puño apretado.

Naruto rió nerviosamente y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Los dos caminaron a la casa y entraron. Naruto miró todas las diferentes flores que se veían en la tienda. Él siempre había estado un poco interesado en la jardinería, tenía un par de plantas en su apartamento para probarlo. Su primer interés en ellas fue cuando se enteró de que algunas plantas tienen diferentes usos. Las plantas crecían alrededor de Konoha así que no fue un problema para Naruto recoger las salvajes y ponerlas en una maceta, que las flores fueran de un impresionante color naranja fue sólo la guinda del pastel.

Ino miró a Naruto en la confusión. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella había visto a Naruto mirando las flores y se preguntaba lo que estaba haciendo, "¿Estas interesado en las flores?"

Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Tengo algunas plantas, pero sólo estoy un poco interesado en ellas." Explicó. Ino miró a Naruto con asombro. El adolescente estaba lleno de sorpresas, ella nunca habría pensado que el enérgico Naruto tendría el tiempo para hacer algo tan calmante como cuidar unas flores.

"Bueno, gracias por aceptar venir conmigo." Naruto dijo: "Realmente eres la primera persona que ha accedido a ir conmigo aparte de Iruka-sensei."

Ino sonrió a el rubio. "En realidad fue algo divertido, llegar a conocerte quiero decir." Ella se encontró ruborizándose ligeramente y se regañó a sí misma por ser tan tímida en el fondo.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a Ino. "Yo también lo creo. Debemos salir de nuevo en algún momento." Naruto preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, "Si no quieres lo entenderé."

"N-no, estaría bien." Ino respondió: "Me gustaría eso. Eres una persona muy interesante y me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor."

Naruto dio su sonrisa astuta y puso algo en la mano de Ino. "Me tengo que ir. Te veré otro día Ino!" Con eso Naruto salió corriendo de la tienda.

Ino vio como se alejaba Naruto y sonrió. Ciertamente era una persona interesante que no le importaría conocer mejor. Se sentía como si pudiera ser ella misma cuando estaba con él y sabía que iban a ser buenos amigos, la rosa blanca en la mano era una prueba suficiente de eso.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó a las ocho de la mañana. Se dio una ducha, se vistió, comió un desayuno ligero, ya que tenía un poco de dinero sobrante de la misión de Zabuza. Naruto había puesto la mayor parte de su dinero en lo que él llama su 'Estoy sin ramen' dinero. No le importaban mucho las posesiones materiales, por lo que era raro que él usara el dinero en comprar cosas materiales. Él sólo usaría el dinero para la comida y las facturas.

Después de terminar su rutina de la mañana Naruto había ido a los campos de entrenamiento. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana, pero imaginó que podía usar ese tiempo para trabajar en el corte de la hoja. Estaba contento con su progreso hasta ahora. Ahora que tenía el concepto básico del ejercicio todo lo demás vendría pronto. La única cosa que hizo más difícil cortar la hoja era su terrible control de chakra. Supuso que había bajado debido a causas naturales, pero preguntaría a Kakashi sobre ello más tarde, ya que aún tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse. Como no saber donde iba a conseguir un nuevo estilo de taijutsu. No podía pedir a cualquier persona ya que la mayoría ya estaban entrenando a sus propios estudiantes. Era en momentos como éste que Naruto desearía que Kakashi tuviera el entusiasmo de Gai. Naruto imaginó a Kakashi llevar un traje verde y hacer una pose de 'chico bueno' sólo un segundo y al instante sabía que Kakashi estaba bien como era.

Cuando Naruto llegó al campo de entrenamiento, comenzó a trabajar en la hoja. Él deseaba que hubiera una manera de hacer que el entrenamiento sea más rápido, pero sabía que también debía entrenar en el control de sus emociones. Había leído acerca de la meditación una vez durante sus días en la academia. La meditación era una forma de un ninja para llegar a conocer el Chakra de su propio cuerpo sabiamente. Naruto penso en hacer esto en otro momento ya que él no tenía el tiempo para meditar en este momento, Kakashi llegaría pronto.

"Es bueno ver que ya estás aquí Naruto," dijo la voz de Kakashi. Habían pasado dos horas desde que Naruto había llegado, pero él no se quejaba. De hecho, Naruto se alegró de que Kakashi había llegado un poco tarde, ya que le había dado tiempo para trabajar en la hoja. Hasta ahora solo había logrado un progreso minúsculo, pero era progreso después de todo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que el pervertido de armario estaba con Kakashi. '¿Cuál era su nombre?,¿Ebusa?'

"Este es Ebisu, uno de los mejores jounin de Konoha." Kakashi explica, "voy a estar entrenando a Sasuke y estaré muy ocupado con él. Ebisu te enseñará un tipo de control de chakra. Se llama 'caminar en el agua' es similar a caminaren un árbol sólo que esta vez tiene que usar su chakra para caminar en algo que no es sólido".

Naruto frunció el ceño. Sabía que Ebisu era una de las personas que pensaban en él como una plaga. "Lo tengo, Kakashi-sensei." Él se mantendría tranquilo por ahora. Si el hombre había acordado entrenarlo quién era él para oponerse.

Kakashi le dio una sonrisa de ojo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando a Naruto y Ebisu solos. Fue una buena cosa que el hombre llevaba gafas ya que Naruto odiaba la mirada que sin duda le estaba dando.

"Vayamos ahora Naruto, te voy a mostrar a nuestro lugar de entrenamiento." Con eso el hombre saltó lejos con Naruto detrás de él. Naruto se dio cuenta de que el hombre iba algo rápido, pero no expresó su opinión. Quejarse no le llevó a ninguna parte en el pasado y no lo llevaría a ninguna parte ahora.

Llegaron a unas aguas termales. Por alguna razón, el lugar siempre tenía clientes a pesar de que el clima en Konoha era templado. Cerrarían cuando hacía demasiado frío, pero casi nunca sucedía, vivían a unas pocas horas de distancia de un desierto por el amor de Dios. Es por esto que Naruto miraba a Ebisu confuso. No tenía idea de por qué iban a entrenar en unas aguas termales y estaba empezando a pensar que el hombre no lo entrenaría.

Ebisu se aclaró la garganta. "Está bien Naruto ves esas aguas termales por allá?" El hombre señaló una fuente termal en solitario antes de continuar, "Vas a entrenar caminar en el agua allá."

Naruto se acercó a las aguas termales y parecía confundido, "¿Qué tiene de especial esta fuente termal?"

Ebisu se rió entre dientes, "Digamos que te motivará a hacer lo mejor."

Naruto se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie en el borde de las aguas termales. Reunió chakra en sus pies y caminó sobre el agua. Sus pies se hundieron un poco pero estaba bien. No fue hasta que puso su otro pie en el agua que se hundió. En el momento de su piel tocó el agua Naruto saltó con un grito y miró ferozmente a Ebisu.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso? Esa cosa está hirviendo!" Naruto exclamó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Es necesario para tu entrenamiento Naruto. Ahora hazlo de nuevo!" Ebisu exclamó en un tono de mando. Naruto frunció el ceño y siguió tratando de hacer el ejercicio.

Después de otros tres intentos fallidos Naruto se pasó una mano por el pelo y gruñó. Este ejercicio era muy molesto y el agua hirviendo no lo hizo mejor. De repente se oyó el sonido de risas y se volvió hacia el sonido. La risa provenía de un anciano mirando a través de un pequeño agujero en las aguas termales de las mujeres. Naruto frunció el ceño, aquí estaba él entrenando hasta los huesos, mientras un anciano estaba espiando mujeres. Vio como Ebisu, siempre un caballero, fue pisando fuerte hacia el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

"Disculpe señor, pero ¿qué está haciendo?" Ebisu preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

El hombre se apartó del pequeño agujero que había hecho en la pared y frunció el ceño ante Ebisu. "Estoy haciendo mi investigación ahora sea bueno y vallase." El hombre se volvió hacia el agujero de nuevo y comenzó a escribir furiosamente en una pequeña libreta que había sacado de su abrigo.

Ebisu trató de mover al hombre lejos pero el hombre resultó ser demasiado rápido y esquivó. Antes de que alguien sabía lo que pasaba el hombre hizo aparecer una rana gigante justo encima de Ebisu. El pobre hombre quedó inconsciente en el acto.

Naruto se quedó mirando al hombre de pelo blanco con asombro: "¿Quién eres tú?"

El hombre se volvió hacia Naruto y sonrió. Saltó por encima del sapo, ambos ignorando el gemido procedente de Ebisu, e hizo una pose. "Yo soy el gran Jiraiya de los Sannin!"

Fin

* * *

**Lamento la demora tenia planeado subir el capitulo el miércoles pero tuve un accidente en bicicleta y no pude conectarme si no hasta ahora, pero planeo tener el próximo capitulo para esta noche si no mañana temprano.**


	3. El Gran Jiraiya

**Como lo prometí que disfruten el nuevo capitulo.**

**Naruto: Una Nuevo Camino**

**El Gran Jiraiya**

******Renuncia de derechos: Como siempre no soy dueño de Naruto ni esta historia.**

* * *

Naruto no sabía qué hacer. Él acababa de conocer a un ninja legendario que se ha dicho podría rivalizar con el Hokage en términos de fuerza. Sin embargo, el hombre había estado espiando mujeres cuando se bañaban y se habían noqueado su maestro para la fase final del examen chuunin. El pequeño baile que Jiraiya hizo al anunciar su nombre no había hecho las cosas mejor y Naruto cree que el hombre piensa que es 'genial'.

"¿Por qué te noqueaste a mi maestro?" Naruto preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Jiraiya sonrió. "Como le dije. Estaba ocupado con mi investigación y no puedo ser molestado en el momento." El Sannin sonrió y levantó su libreta: "Esta libreta contiene las primeras notas para mi nuevo 'Icha Icha Paraíso'."

Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Había oído el nombre de ese libro antes, pero ¿dónde? Una imagen repentina de Kakashi riéndose entró en sus pensamientos. "Tú eres el que escribe el libro que Kakashi-sensei lee, ¿no?"

"Así que conoces a un fan?" Jiraiya le preguntó con una sonrisa, "No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido ya que mis libros son conocidos en todo lo largo de las naciones!"

Naruto frunció el ceño. "No eres más que un pervertido humilde, ¿no es así?" El ceño fruncido del rubio se convirtió en una sonrisa: "Yo sé cómo hacer frente a tipos como tú."

"Como si pudieras hacer algo contra mí", se jactó Jiraiya.

"Jutsu Sexy!" Con una nube de humo Naruto transforma en una versión femenina desnuda y mas grande de sí mismo. La mandíbula de Jiraiya cayó al suelo antes de desmayarse con una hemorragia nasal masiva.

Naruto sonrió. "Sirve contra pervertidos verdad." El adolescente se acercó al desmallada Ebisu antes de suspirar: "Supongo que caminar en el agua se pospone por ahora. Bien podría ir a trabajar en la hoja para que pueda empezar con mis nuevos jutsus." Con eso Naruto salió de las aguas termales con el fin de ir a entrenar.

* * *

Naruto llegó al claro que había estado usando para entrenar últimamente. El sol estaba alto en el cielo, lo que significa que era alrededor del mediodía. El adolescente tomó una hoja caída desde el suelo y se sentó contra un árbol. Él había estado pensando en meditar al intentar cortar la hoja. Si tiene éxito, entonces sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro y que podía ir a entrenar en otras cosas que necesitaba mejorar.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Lo único que había hecho era tratar de cortar la hoja, pero todavía necesitaba entrenar a su taijutsu y encontrar una manera de contrarrestar genjutsu, por no hablar de que probablemente le llevaría un tiempo aprender los jutsus que Kakashi le había dado. El rubio suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Necesitaba mejorar mucho, pero tenia poco tiempo para los exámenes chuunin, tal vez debería pedirle a alguien que le ayudara a entrenar. Sospechaba que Ebisu no le entrenaría en serio debido a el zorro.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en lo difícil que sería mejorar, ahora era el momento de entrenar. Con una sonrisa confiada, Naruto trató de cortar la hoja una vez más. No importa cuánto tiempo le llevaría ponerse fuerte, él nunca dejaría de tratar.

Jiraiya miraba al rubio con una sonrisa. El chico podría haber estado disfrutando de un día con sus amigos, en cambio optó por entrenar. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, Jiraiya sabía de un buen ninja cuando lo veía. Sólo mirando al chico, le recordaba a su yo más joven. El chico iba a llegar lejos, pero podía llegar más lejos con la ayuda de un Sannin, y Jiraiya era el indicado para el trabajo.

* * *

Naruto suspiró mientras se pasó una mano por el sudor en su cabeza. Habían pasado unas horas desde que empezó a intentar el ejercicio de la hoja una vez más y él se estaba impacientando. En realidad, fue una mejora para Naruto el haberse quedado quieto tanto tiempo, pero su temperamento combinado con el aire caliente golpeando su piel estaban a punto de hartar al adolescente. En sus manos la hoja seguía unida fuertemente con sólo una pequeña mejora.

El rubio finalmente gruñó y alejo sus manos de la hoja. Comprobó su trabajo y vio que se había cortado una cantidad visible de la hoja esta vez. Se las arregló para sonreír un poco en la pequeña muestra de la mejora, al menos estaba en el camino correcto.

"Parece que usted está teniendo algunos problemas con el ejercicio de la hoja," dijo la voz de Jiraiya.

Naruto se giró hacia la voz y vio a Jiraiya caminando hacia él. "Oh grandioso me encontraste." El rubio suspiró, "¿Qué quieres pervertido?"

Jiraiya sonrió tímidamente. "Vamos esa no es manera de hablar con alguien que esta dispuesto a ayudarte, ¿verdad?" El Sannin sonrió ante la mirada confundida de Naruto, "Digamos que tengo una manera de ayudarle con su terrible control de chakra."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Mi control de chakra no es terrible!" El rubio se cruzó de brazos, "Que te hace pensar eso?"

"Te he estado viendo intentar cortar la hoja por un tiempo, así que no trates de mentirme." Jiraiya dijo con una sonrisa divertida, "¿Qué tal si te ayudo?"

"¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Fácil, sólo necesito que te quites la camisa." Explicó Jiraiya. El Sannin vio a Naruto darle una mirada de asombro y frunció el ceño: "No tengas malas ideas chico. Sólo me gustan las mujeres hermosas."

Naruto dio a Jiraiya otra mirada antes de quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa. Al instante sintió algo del terrible calor dejar su cuerpo y se preguntó por qué no se había quitado la chaqueta antes. El rubio dio Jiraiya una mirada extraña. El Sannin estaba mirando su estómago en profunda seriedad. No podía saber sobre el zorro, ¿verdad?

Jiraiya sonrió y se alejó de estómago de Naruto. "Justo lo que pensaba. Hay algo mal con el sello que mantiene al Kyuubi encerrado." El Sannin explicó, "No te preocupes chico, yo sé que hacer."

Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar de qué se trataba, fue golpeado en el estómago por Jiraiya. Naruto se quedo sin aire, y maldijo al Sannin. Sintió una sensación de ardor donde estaba el sello pero tan pronto como vino se fue.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" Naruto exclamó.

El Sannin sonrió. "Sólo trata de cortar la hoja de nuevo, y todo va a ser explicado."

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero siguió las órdenes de Jiraiya. Él puso una hoja en sus manos y comenzó a verter y moldear chakra. En sus otras sesiones de entrenamiento, encontró que moldear el chakra en una especie de cuchilla funciono mejor. El rubio hizo eso y siguió centrándose en su tarea.

"Veamos cómo lo hiciste" Jiraiya mando.

El adolescente alejo su mano de la hoja y puso una gran sonrisa. Ya no estaba sólo una pequeña parte de la hoja cortada, ahora alrededor de un cuarto de la hoja había sido cortada. El rubio no podía creer que Jiraiya había sabido realmente cómo ayudarlo.

Naruto se volvió hacia el Sannin con una sonrisa. "¡Muchas gracias Ero-sennin!"

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Jiraiya exclamó.

El rubio sonrió. "Te he llamado Ero-sennin, creo que te queda."

Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. "Bueno, supongo que no te tomaré como mi aprendiz, después de todo." El Sannin observó la expresión de sorpresa en Naruto con diversión. Se volvió para irse y esperó que Naruto tratara de detenerlo, "Voy a estar en mi camino entonces."

Naruto trató de pensar en algo que hacer y rápidamente tuvo una idea. "Jutsu Sexy!" Jiraiya se dio la vuelta ante la mención del jutsu y consiguió una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro. "Por favor entrename Jiraiya-sensei."

"Por supuesto que te voy a entrenar!" Jiraiya exclamó.

Naruto sonrió y dejó la transformación. Jiraiya salió de su aturdimiento y frunció el ceño ante la influencia que el jutsu ejercía sobre él. Naruto, por otro lado, estaba sonriendo de alegría y emoción de tener un sannin entrenandolo. De esta manera él sería capaz de proteger a sus amigos en poco tiempo.

Jiraiya suspiró. "Está bien chico me tienes." Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Naruto con seriedad en su rostro, "Ahora vamos a hablar acerca de su formación. ¿Qué estás trabajando en este momento?"

Naruto puso una expresión de pensamiento. "Bueno, yo he estado trabajando en mi control de chakra viento, pero también tengo que trabajar en mi taijutsu y obtener una forma de contrarrestar genjutsu. Pero el entrenamiento de chakra viento ha estado tomando todo mi tiempo."

Jiraiya asintió entendiendo, "¿Cómo cuantos jutsus conoces?"

Naruto rió nerviosamente y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, "B-bueno yo sé hacer clones de sombra, pero eso es todo."

El Sannin levantó una ceja ante esto. No tenía ni idea de que un niño podría utilizar realmente clones de sombra. A pesar de que él era el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi era una hazaña increíble. En realidad, fue una buena cosa que Naruto sabía utilizar clones de sombra, ya que le daría más tiempo para entrenar al niño en las diferentes materias.

"¿Conoces el verdadero uso de los clones de sombra?" Preguntó Jiraiya. Al ver la mirada confundida de Naruto, continuó, "Veras, se crearon los clones de sombra con fines de espionaje. No sólo son sólidos, pero que son capaces de transferir sus recuerdos al usuario. Vamos a usarlos para entrenar en diferentes materias al mismo tiempo. "

Naruto sonrió con emoción ante esto , "¿Qué serán esas cosas Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya sonrió. Al ver que el chico rubio le llame Jiraiya-sensei no podía dejar de recordar los buenos momentos que tuvo con Minato. Fue de alguna manera una verdadera coincidencia que terminó entrenando a ambos, pero tal vez había sido el destino.

"Tu entrenamiento se dividirá en tres categorías." Jiraiya explicó: "En primer lugar, te voy a enseñar algo del taijutsu de los sapos que conozco. Después de eso terminaras el caminar en el agua que te vi practicando en las aguas termales y al final te enseñare cómo convocar a los sapos. El control de chakra de viento lo harás en tu tiempo libre".

"¿Cuándo vamos a empezar?" Naruto le preguntó con una sonrisa emocionado.

"El entrenamiento comenzará mañana a las ocho de la mañana. Vendré a buscarte y te llevare a un gran lugar para entrenar. Espero que hallamos terminado por las cinco de la tarde, así te daría algo de tiempo para dominar tu control de viento ". Jiraiya sacó su libreta y sonrió: "Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo un poco de investigación por hacer." Con eso el Sannin desapareció y dejó a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

El rubio resopló y se volvió para ir a casa, "Por lo menos tengo a alguien que me entrene ahora. Siempre y cuando no me convierta en un pervertido entonces voy a estar bien."

* * *

Jiraiya se reía mientras escribía furiosamente en su libreta. Él y Naruto habían ido a una cascada con el fin de entrenar su caminar en el agua, eso era cierto, pero lo que Jiraiya no le dijo fue que era uno de sus lugares favoritos para hacer su 'investigación'. Cuando habían comenzado a entrenar por la mañana temprano, Naruto había conseguido la mayoría del taijutsu estilo sapo. Después de la parte de taijutsu del entrenamiento terminara Naruto tenía que combatir a uno de sus clones mientras que caminaba en el agua. 'El mocoso avanzo bastante y es solo cosa de tiempo antes de que termine.' Jiraiya tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado con el nivel de aprendizaje del chico. El Sannin escuchó una ovación seguida de una ronda de risas y de inmediato supo que su estudiante controlaba caminar en el agua.

Naruto se giró hacia Jiraiya y sonrió. "Será mejor que dejes de mirar a escondidas a las chicas Jiraiya-sensei. Vencí al clon y eso significa que usted tiene que enseñarme a convocar a los sapos!"

Jiraiya suspiró y cayo del árbol. "¡Muy bien ya voy!" Jiraiya exclamó con el ceño fruncido, "Rayos chico, ¿alguien te ha dicho que eres demasiado ruidoso?"

"Mucha gente en realidad," Naruto confesó.

"Siempre y cuando usted lo sepa." Jiraiya dijo con una expresión molesta mientras se quitaba el pergamino que llevaba en su espalda. El Sannin abrió el gran pergamino y Naruto pudo ver que había dos nombres escritos en sangre, "necesito que firmes esto utilizando tu sangre, es el primer paso para utilizar el jutsu de invocación."

Naruto sonrió con emoción. "¡No hay problema Ero-sennin!" El rubio se mordió el pulgar y le salio sangre. Él comenzó a escribir su nombre al lado del nombre Minato Namikaze, "¡Listo!"

Jiraiya no podía dejar de suspirar, tal vez tener un rubio hiperactivo como aprendiz no sería tan bueno después de todo. "Ahora tienes que hacer las señas de manos que te enseñé. Recuerda que el sapo invocado depende de la cantidad de chakra que pones."

Naruto sonrió e hizo las señas de mano. Choco su palma en el suelo y vio como en un puf de humo apareció. Él sonrió con emoción pero gimió cuando vio un pequeño sapo verde había aparecido.

"¿Qué hice mal?" Naruto se quejó con el ceño fruncido.

"Te dije que pusieras más chakra." Jiraiya regañó: "Ahora hazlo una vez más, pero pon más chakra en ello."

El rubio frunció el ceño e hizo lo indicado sólo para convocar a un sapo púrpura un poco más grande. Naruto gruñó y se pasó a través de las juntas una vez más sólo para convocar el sapo verde anterior.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño, 'parece que va a tener que usar ese chakra, después de todo'. "Ya está bien chico." Jiraiya dijo, haciendo caso omiso de la queja de Naruto, "Tenemos que repasar algunas cosas ahora".

El adolescente se quejó, pero se acercó a Jiraiya. "¿Qué haremos ahora Jiraiya-sensei?"

El Sannin sapo rió. "Tenemos que iniciar un nuevo programa de entrenamiento. Yo no tenía intención de que aprendieras a caminar en el agua tan rápido, así que tenemos que hacer algunos cambios." Jiraiya explicó, "Todavía vamos a trabajar en tu taijutsu primero pero aumentaremos el nivel conforme pasa el tiempo. Justo después del taijutsu tendremos combates de practica para que aprendas cómo usarlo en batalla."

"Después del combate te ayudaré con su control de chakra de viento." Jiraiya continuó: "Cuando el entrenamiento de viento termine te voy a enseñar lo básico de los sellos. El arte de los sellos es muy útil para un ninja y, si tiene suficiente habilidad, puede crear sus propios sellos. Cuando hayamos terminado con eso continuaras tratando de convocar a sapos más grandes ".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Lo tengo Jiraiya-sensei, pero ¿seguiré siendo capaz de entrenar en mi tiempo libre?"

Jiraiya sonrió. "Eres bienvenido a entrenar cuando quieras pero te aseguro que no vas a tener la energía para hacerlo cuando termine contigo." El Sannin tenía un brillo en sus ojos que hizo a Naruto temblar involuntariamente, "Hemos terminado por hoy, te voy a ver mañana por la mañana muchacho."

El Sannin desapareció en una nube de humo. Naruto suspiró con desprecio y estiró los músculos adoloridos. No podía esperar para empezar con su entrenamiento, pero ese brillo en los ojos de Jiraiya le había dicho que estaría sufriendo en el futuro. El rubio se rió y llamó a dos clones, como Jiraiya había instruido, y comenzó a trabajar en el corte de la hoja.

* * *

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando Naruto caminaba a casa. Por primera vez en años, Naruto estaba cansado. Había sido un largo día y sabía que no sería nada comparado con lo que estaba por venir. Caminó por las calles y actuó ignorante. Él había aprendido a fingir que no se dio cuenta de las miradas de los pobladores le lanzaban, pero aún podía sentir las miradas sobre él. Cómo desearía que las miradas se detuvieran.

"¡Naruto!" Oyó una voz gritar. El rubio se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Ino corriendo hacia él.

"¿Qué pasa Ino?" Naruto preguntó mientras Ino recuperaba el aliento.

Ino frunció el ceño y señaló a la ropa de Naruto. "Mírate Naruto. Estás hecho un desastre!" Naruto dio un vistazo a su ropa y se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba cortada en algunos lugares y llena de suciedad, "¿Qué te pasó?"

Naruto sonrió ligeramente. "Estaba entrenando con Jiraiya-sensei." El rubio respondió: "Creo que me corté cuando me enseño a bloquear un kunai con mi nuevo taijutsu."

Ino suspiró. "Naruto tienes sangre en tu chaqueta." Ino dijo con preocupación: "Tú vienes conmigo."

"¿Ir a dónde?" Naruto preguntó algo preocupado.

Ino agarro la manga de Naruto y lo arrastró con ella. "Voy a llevarte a mi casa y limpiar tus heridas."

Naruto se puso rígido. "¿E-estás segura de que tus padres no les va a molestar que esté allí?" Él preguntó, alarmado, "Yo no quiero molestar."

La chica se rió entre dientes. "¿Es una broma?" Ella preguntó con una sonrisa: "Ellos han querido conocerte desde hace tiempo."

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron. "¿Hablas en serio?" Él preguntó con incredulidad: "¿Por qué iban a querer conocerme?"

Ino suspiró. "Naruto eres un gran tipo." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, "Le ganaste a Kiba al no darte por vencido y tomaste a todos por sorpresa. Desde que se convirtió en un ninja, mis padres han querido conocerte."

Naruto asintió lentamente. "Está bien, vamos." Se las arregló para decir. No entendía por qué quieren conocerlo, pero si Ino realmente quería que fuera entonces lo haría, eran amigos después de todo.

El rubio observó las calles a su alrededor con asombro. Él no iba a esta parte de la ciudad con frecuencia, ya que casi todo el mundo le odiaba en estas partes, el tiempo que había caminado con Ino a su casa se había deslizado de su mente. Una vez más, se encontró siendo el blanco de muchas miradas. Se dio cuenta de que Ino había visto las miradas y deseaba que ella no lo mencionara. Él seguiría desempeñando su acto de ignorancia y esperaba que ella no lo mencionara. El rubio vio el letrero Yamanaka sólo a unas pocas casas de distancia y sonrió con alivio.

Ino sonrió, como si orgullosos del cartel que colgaba de su casa. "Ya llegamos." Ella declaró antes de tomar la manga de Naruto y lo arrastrarlo por la puerta delantera. "Mamá estoy en casa!"

Los latidos del corazón de Naruto se incrementaron cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban. Él siempre tenía miedo de encontrarse con adultos ya que la mayoría lo culpó por el Kyuubi, él sólo esperaba que este no fuera el caso.

"Bienvenida a casa Ino," Dijo una mujer rubia al entrar en la sala de estar. La mujer miro a Naruto que se puso rígido ante su mirada. "¿Quién es tu amigo Ino?"

Ino sonrió. "El es Naruto." Señaló a la mujer y se volvió hacia Naruto, "Esta es mi mamá, Miki."

Miki le sonrió a Naruto. Ella vio lo nervioso que estaba al conocerla y no la sorprendía. Era triste ver lo que el pueblo le había hecho al chico. Estaba completamente nervioso por conocer a una sola persona. Miki siempre había sido sorprendido por la fuerza que el muchacho mostró, lo había visto caminar por el pueblo con una mirada desgarradora en su rostro, pero el muchacho era ahora un ninja de Konoha.

"Encantada de conocerte Naruto." Miki dijo en un tono suave, "¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"Estaré bien señora", dijo Naruto en voz baja.

Ino dio Naruto una mirada extraña. "¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Por qué estás tan callado?" Ella le susurró: "No es como si ella te va a comer vivo, ni nada." Naruto mantuvo la mirada al suelo y sólo gruñó en respuesta. Ino lanzó a su madre una mirada de disculpa y arrastró a Naruto arriba.

Miki miró con tristeza a la figura de desaparecida de Naruto. Ella no sabía que el muchacho tenía tanto miedo de los adultos. Recordó haberlo conocido antes, cuando él tenía siete años, si tuviera que adivinar. El niño había sido expulsado de una tienda por el propietario sin motivo aparente y había tratado de ayudarlo a levantarse. El niño le había mirado por completo atemorizado antes de huir del lugar. Fue triste ver lo que la ignorancia de los habitantes del pueblo le había hecho al niño.

Mientras tanto Ino sentó a Naruto en una silla en su habitación. Su cuarto estaba pintado de un color muy claro de púrpura. Su cama tenía mantas de color púrpura oscuro con cojines de color púrpura claro. El ambiente se adecuaba a Ino muy bien e iba con su personalidad. Hablando de Ino, ella había ido a buscar su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Ino entró en la habitación con el ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué ignoraste a mi madre de esa manera?"

Naruto bajó la mirada y suspiró. "Realmente no quería hacerlo Ino." Dijo con una expresión triste, "yo no soy bueno con los adultos."

El rostro de Ino se suavizó y ella suspiró. "Te voy a perdonar por esta vez." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero si alguna vez ignoras a mi mamá de nuevo tendrás que pagar las consecuencias."

Naruto tragó saliva y se rió nerviosamente. "No sucedera de nuevo, lo prometo."

"Bien", dijo antes de comprobar cualquier herida que tuviera Naruto.

* * *

Naruto e Ino se salieron de su casa. Naruto se había cuidado de encontrarse con la madre de Ino, pero por suerte no la vio en el camino. Odiaba tener miedo de conocer a adultos desconocidos. No tenía este miedo hacia otros ninjas ya que la mayoría de ellos lo habían tratado con justicia a diferencia de los habitantes del pueblo que todos lo trataban con resentimiento.

Ino miró a su amigo con tristeza. El rubio tenía una mirada de cansancio en su rostro que parecía extraña en su cara. "¿Por qué entrenas tan duro?" Ella preguntó: "Sé que quieres ser un chuunin pero no es esto algo demasiado".

Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza. "Yo no estoy entrenando para ser promovido." Comenzó, "Me estoy entrenando para que pueda proteger a mi gente preciada. No he podido ayudar a mis amigos con mi propio poder y quiero cambiar eso. Yo no quiero ver como mis amigos se lastiman y basarme en algo que no es mi propio poder, yo quiero ser alguien en el que siempre pueden confiar."

Ino miró a Naruto en una luz completamente nueva. No esperaba una respuesta como esa y gano un nuevo respeto por su compañero rubio. Su sueño de ser Hokage no parecía una idea ridícula ahora, ella realmente creía que con más experiencia él en realidad podría convertirse en Hokage algún día.

"Me tengo que ir Ino, estoy muy cansado" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa cansada.

Ino sonrió. "Nos vemos otro día, ¿de acuerdo?"

Naruto dio una sonrisa astuta. "Por supuesto, tal vez podríamos entrenar juntos un día."

Ino asintió con la cabeza. "Me haré más fuerte también." Naruto miró a Ino confuso, "Tenías razón en lo que dijiste. Me siento como una carga para mi equipo a veces y quiero cambiar eso. Voy a seguir tu ejemplo y hacerme más fuerte."

Naruto sonrió. "Te harás más fuerte seguro, Ino." Él dijo con una sonrisa: "Debemos entrenar juntos alguna vez."

Ino sonrió. "Sólo espera Naruto, voy a ser mucho más fuerte la próxima vez que nos veamos."

"No pienses que yo voy a dejar que eso suceda." Naruto sonrió: "Me haré más fuerte por lo que los dos podremos proteger a nuestros seres preciados."

Ino le dio a Naruto una sonrisa dulce. "Ahora ve a descansar o no seras capaz de entrenar mañana." Naruto rió en respuesta y salió de la tienda con una seña. "Yo sabía que iba a ser un buen amigo."

* * *

Inoichi se estiro tan pronto como él entró en su casa. Era pasada la medianoche y había tenido una misión molesta. Se suponía que iba a viajar a un pueblo cercano y parar a una pequeña banda de matones que al parecer tenía algo de información sobre Orochimaru. Resultó que los matones habían dicho que sabían Orochimaru con el fin de obtener el reconocimiento.

Él sonrió mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Siempre era agradable volver a casa con una familia amorosa después de una larga misión. Cuando entró en su habitación, se sorprendió de ver a Miki despierta. Por lo general se dormía justo después de Ino, así que era extraño que se quede hasta tan tarde.

"¿Hay algún problema Miki?" Inoichi preguntó mientras se quitaba las sandalias ninja.

Miki sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Es que no he sido capaz de dormir." Ella admitió: "Sabes, Ino trajo un chico a casa hoy."

Inoichi al instante puso toda su atención ante la mención de su hija y un chico. "¿Quién era?"

"Era Naruto", dijo Miki.

Inoichi levantó una ceja ante esto. "Pensé que ella no lo conocía muy bien?"

Miki sonrió. "Al parecer, lo hace." Ella dijo con un bostezo, "Él es una buena influencia para ella. Ella hablaba de tomar en serio su entrenamiento cuando se fue."

Inoichi miró impresionado antes de sonreír. "¿Ella lo hará?" Me preguntó con orgullo en su voz, "Me alegro de que lo tomará en serio. Ella tiene un gran potencial y sé que ella me va a superar algún día."

Miki tuvo una mirada triste y agacho el rostro. "Tenías razón acerca de Naruto" Ella dijo. Inoichi la miró con una expresión de confusión, "Esta completamente aterrado de reunirse con adultos. Era triste ver cómo reaccionó cuando me vio. Se veía tan asustado."

Inoichi sonrió con tristeza y se recostó en la cama con su esposa. "Va a estar bien no te preocupes." Le dijo a su esposa: "Él tiene a Ino ahora. Estoy seguro de que va a deshacerse de su miedo a los extraños. Puede ser difícil ya que sospecho que es un trauma, pero ella lograra hacerlo."

Miki sonrió. "Yo creo que lo hará, y tal vez él va a ayudar a Ino con sus propios problemas." Con eso dos se quedaron dormidos. Con la esperanza de que Ino pudiera arreglar los errores que el pueblo había hecho.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Naruto se despertó con una sonrisa. Hoy comenzaría su verdadero entrenamiento y seria el primer paso en su especie de promesa con Ino. Cuando pensaba en ello, fue un poco extraño que se hayan convertido en buenos amigos con Ino en tan poco tiempo. Ayudó que tenían mucho en común y se preguntó por qué no habían hablado más en el pasado.

Apartó esos pensamientos y se preparó para entrenar. Se puso ropa limpia, se comió un desayuno ligero y salió por la puerta con una sonrisa. Había hecho una buena amiga en Ino y él le mostraría que él llegaría a ser mucho más fuerte.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no estoy seguro de poder subir tan seguido capítulos desde ahora ya que estoy teniendo problemas con el internet y no me puedo mover de mi cama en los próximos 4 días debido a mi accidente en bici, pero puedo traducir capítulos por mientras y cuando se solucione mi problema con la conexión a internet o pueda salir a un ciber subiré todos los capítulos seguidos así que esperenlo con ansias.**


End file.
